


One and One Makes Three

by NeverAndAlways



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Also some fluff, Birth, Childbirth, Everybody Lives, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, You Have Been Warned, very slight Sulu/Chekov at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAndAlways/pseuds/NeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock start a family. The question is, are they ready for it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I apologize for the cheesy title.)

"Well, Mr. Spock, I've got good news." Dr. McCoy rounded the edge of the bio-bed where Spock was sitting. "You aren't sick. As a matter of fact, you're very healthy."

Spock raised one eyebrow. "But I am displaying symptoms of Denobulan flu, am I not?"

"Nope." Bones replied, with just a hint of smugness. "No flu, Denobulan or otherwise. And next time, leave the diagnosing to the doctor, if you please."

"But the symptoms are-"

"Hold yer horses, Commander, I'm getting there." Bones tapped a data padd against his palm for a moment, looking thoughtful. "I'm not sure how to say this, actually."

Spock's eyebrow arched higher. "Doctor?"

"Well, you aren't sick, but your symptoms: fatigue, increased appetite, back pain, emotional volatility (which is a relative term for you, by the way)...they suggest something else. So I ran a couple scans on you and, well, there's no other way to put it. You're pregnant, Mr. Spock." Several seconds passed. "I dunno whether to say 'congratulations', or 'I'm sorry'." the doctor admitted. Spock's expression remained neutral, but his voice was thin when he finally spoke.

"But I am half human," he said slowly. "I should not even possess the correct genes. I chose to forego the test when I came of age, for that very reason. You are certain that I am with child?"

"Yep. Genes or no genes, you're definitely pregnant. Three-and-a-half months pregnant, to be exact. If you don't believe me, look at the padd." Spock took the data padd from him and began to peruse it. After a moment, Bones cleared his throat politely and continued. "Y'know, I knew this was a possibility for Vulcan males, but in all my years of practicing medicine, I can't say I've ever actually met one, ah...one like you."

Spock glanced up from the padd. "You most likely have, Doctor, but you would not have been aware of it unless you knew them well. It is a very personal matter, and most choose not to discuss it openly."

Bones made an affirmative noise. "Spock, you and the little one are perfectly healthy; you've got nothing to worry about. I'll want to check up on you every few weeks, but I see no reason why you can't have a completely normal pregnancy."

Spock looked up and his face was a mask, logical and cold. "Of course, thank you. Will that be all?"

It was all Bones could do not to roll his eyes. One would think that news like this would elicit some kind of emotional response, but no. The man was in full Vulcan-mode. It was like trying to get a goddamn statue to smile. "Unless you have any questions, then yes. That will be all."

"Thank you, Doctor." Spock stood, handed the padd back to Bones, and made a beeline for the door.

"Commander?" the young Vulcan turned around in mid-stride.

"Yes?"

"Congratulations."

Spock nodded respectfully, then the door swished shut and he was gone.

~**  ☆☆  **~

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock breaks the news to Kirk.

'First Officer's personal log, stardate 30417.4: Dr. McCoy has informed me that my symptoms are not, in fact, indicative of Denobulan flu, but of the early stages of pregnancy. I am...quite taken aback. While I have known all my life that a certain percentage of male Vulcans are able to bear children, I assumed that because I am half human, I would not be among them. This news is not entirely unwelcome, as Jim- Captain Kirk- and I have, for some time, discussed the possibility of starting a family. However, I...find myself unsure of how to tell him.'

~**◆◇◆**~

Commander Spock sat silently in his quarters for a while, staring down at his boots and trying to beat his nerves into submission. His human emotions always seemed to crop up at the most inconvenient times, despite all his training...when he could no longer stand it, he got up and headed for the door. 

"Computer, locate Captain Kirk."

"CAPTAIN KIRK IS IN THE READY-ROOM, DECK 1."

Walking through the corridors and standing in the turbolift, Spock felt acutely off-balance, as though he had to fight to maintain his composure. What he felt wasn't exactly fear, nor was it excitement, but it was both and neither at the same time and he hated it. When the turbolift reached the Bridge, he stepped out and strode across to the ready-room without meeting the eye of a single crew member. He pressed on the buzzer by the door, perhaps a little too hard; "Come in," said a familiar voice on the other side. Spock stepped inside, and was glad when the door slid shut and he could no longer feel the Bridge crew's curious gaze.

Kirk smiled lopsidedly at the sight of him. "Hey Spock!" the young man put down the padd he'd been holding and leaned back in his chair. "What's up?"

"I have an urgent matter that I must discuss with you."

"Oh no. Ensign Olfield again?"

"No. It is...a personal matter."

"Oh." Kirk motioned to the chair in front of his desk. Spock sat down, his hands twisting together in his lap almost of their own accord. He closed his eyes momentarily to gather his thoughts, and when he opened them, Kirk was looking at him with his brow furrowed. "You okay, Spock?" the Captain asked tentatively. Spock nodded, sighed. 

"I have spoken with Dr. McCoy," he began. Kirk grimaced.

"Shit. It  _is_ Denobulan flu, isn't it."

"No."

"No? Then what is it?"

"I am with child."

Shock, happiness, and disbelief flashed across Kirk's face in quick succession, before it crumpled into laughter. "Yeah, sure. That'll be the day." he chuckled. "Jeez, don't scare me like that, I almost thought you were serious! Your sense of humor needs some work, Commander."

"I would not joke about this matter."

Disbelief came back for an encore, closely followed by shock. "Wait. You're telling me that- Spock, you're actually _pregnant?"_

Spock nodded. 

"Shit. Fuck, I- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-you must think I'm such a jerk."

"There is no harm done, Jim. I did not believe Dr. McCoy when he first told me."

Kirk combed one hand through his hair. Disbelief had been replaced by a grin so wide it seemed his face would split in half. "This is...Spock, this is fantastic. How, uh...how far along are you?"

"I am at nearly three-and-a-half months gestation, according to Doctor McCoy."

"Wow." Kirk ran a hand through his hair again. "Wow."

"Indeed."

"...You're having a baby. WE'RE having a baby."

Kirk looked at Spock, still grinning, and though Spock didn't smile, his eyes shone. Then Kirk leaned across the desk and kissed him, sudden and hard. "I love you so damn much."

 

~**  ☆☆  **~

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock feels a bit overwhelmed.

'First Officer's personal log, stardate 30926.1: it has been four days since I told the Captain of my condition: he has taken to the idea with great joy. I, too, am beginning to warm to the idea of becoming a parent. However, I could certainly do without the crew's zealous response; I had hoped to keep my condition secret for at least a few more weeks, but I suppose that is impossible now that I have told Captain Kirk. He has likely passed the news on to nearly everyone aboard the Enterprise.'

~**  ◇◆◇  **~

Kirk couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy- or so scared. Becoming Captain of the Enterprise came close, but this was different. He was going to be a DAD. Spock had broken the news to him four days ago, and he was pretty sure he hadn't stopped grinning since then. Of course, he'd gotten questions, and of course he had to answer, he was dying to tell someone. In hindsight, he probably ought to have asked Spock, but the guy had become even more reserved than usual. And he got even quieter once the congratulations started. Kirk tried talking to him about it, but all he would say was "I am perfectly well" or some other half-answer; he didn't know whether this was just typical Vulcan reticence or some kind of pregnancy symptom (he wasn't even going to TRY bringing that one up), so he left it alone. But by the afternoon of the fourth day, Spock was avoiding people. And when evening rolled around, he'd disappeared from the Bridge.

Kirk excused himself and slipped away to find him. He went first to his quarters- empty -then to stellar cartography- also empty.

"Computer, where is Commander Spock?" he said to the empty room.

"COMMANDER SPOCK IS ON DECK TEN-FORWARD."

"Of course."

Kirk hurried back to the turbolift, then straight to Ten-Forward. It seemed just as empty as the previous rooms when the door swished open; but as he looked around, he noticed a figure sitting in the corner. 

"Spock?"

The figure turned; it was Spock, sitting alone with a mug of tea and looking worn-out. "Hello, Captain."

"What're you doing in here...?" Kirk laid a hand on the Vulcan's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I am well enough. I simply needed some peace and quiet."

"Sounds good to me. Can I join you?"

"You may."

Kirk pulled up a chair beside Spock, and sat down with his elbows on the table. 

"So. What's bothering you? And don't say 'nothing', I don't fall for that anymore."

Spock took a long sip of his tea; the spicy-sweet aroma washed over Kirk. "It is the crew." he said at length. "I understand that they are happy for us, and I do appreciate it. However, I find myself rather...overwhelmed by their enthusiastic felicitations; I came to Ten-Forward seeking refuge from them."

"In other words, you're hiding."

"More or or less."

Kirk sighed. "I guess news travels fast; I only told one person about it."

Spock gave him a rather chilly stare, which he returned with a pleading look. "I'm sorry, Spock, I had to tell _someone_! And the crew is eventually gonna find out anyway, so why not get it over with now?"

There was a pause while Spock took another sip of tea. Then Kirk continued. "Speaking of telling people...do your parents know yet?"

"I am not sure if I want them to know."

"C'mon, man, they're your _parents!_ They deserve to be told about this. And it's not as if they're gonna hate you for it; they'll be surprised, but I know for a fact that they'll be supportive too. And your mom is gonna be over-the-moon about becoming a grandma."

Spock narrowed his eyes. "Over-the-?"

"It's an expression. Never mind." Kirk waved a dismissive hand.

Spock cupped his hands around his mug of tea, and stared down into it as though it held some great secret. "Jim, until now I have lived my life believing that this-" he gestured to his belly "-would be impossible. I must let _myself_ adjust to the news, before I tell it to others."

"Okay." Kirk sat back in his chair. "Fair enough." he reached for Spock's hand; almost unconsciously, the Vulcan twined their fingers together. "...I do want you to tell them, though. Sooner rather than later."

"Yes, mother." there was the slightest hint of a smile on Spock's face; Kirk snorted with laughter. Then suddenly the comm system chirped: "McCoy to Commander Spock."

"Spock here, sir."

"Can you come to Sickbay, Commander? I'd like to run a few tests."

"I'm on my way." Spock gave Kirk's hand a gentle squeeze. "We will speak more later." he said softly. With that, they un-twined their hands and parted ways; Spock to Sickbay, and Kirk back to the bridge, where his disappearance earned him odd looks from the crew for the rest of the evening.

~**  ☆☆  **~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if the original Enterprise actually has a Ten-Forward; it's been a while since I've seen the Original Series, and I couldn't find any good maps. If anyone knows otherwise, please feel free to let me know. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock breaks the news to his mother.

'First Officer's personal log, stardate 30728.4: I am now in my fourth month of pregnancy. My condition continues to progress, although the initial symptoms are beginning to wane. I am developing what Jim refers to as a "belly", and according to Dr. McCoy, I will soon be able to feel the child's movements. After much encouragement from Jim, I have sent a subspace transmission to my parents on Vulcan, telling them of my pregnancy; the Enterprise will soon pass within communications range of the planet, so I will be able to receive their response...I admit that I am rather trepidatious about the whole affair.'

~**  ◇◆◇  **~

It was 1400 hours. Spock sat at his place on the Bridge, trying very hard not to scratch. His uniform felt like sandpaper, or the skin of a Cardassian shark; it had become inexplicably itchy and uncomfortable over the past few days, and that, combined with the nervousness he already felt, was making it nearly impossible to sit still. He shifted this way and that in a futile attempt to get comfortable and calm down, but his mind was racing too fast to stop and his thoughts kept centering on his parents and Vulcan and his hands kept straying down to his belly and this was going to drive him _crazy_ \--

"Mr. Spock?"

Uhura's voice snapped him back to reality. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"I'm receiving a private subspace transmission from Vulcan, sir. I believe it's for you."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Please put it through to the ready-room."

"Yes sir."

Spock awkwardly made his way across the Bridge. The screen on the ready-room's far wall was lit up with a Starfleet insignia; it blinked on at his command, revealing the face of a smiling middle-aged woman. He took a deep breath. "Hello, mother. I assume you have received my message?"

"I have. Oh Spock, I'm so happy for you! You and Jim must be so excited!"

"I do not experience that emotion. Jim, however, is...'over the moon'."

His mother laughed, a bright, bubbling sound. "I can imagine he would be." then she folded her arms over her chest in a nervous gesture. "I'm sorry I can't be there with you, Spock. I know this must be stressful for you."

"I am well enough, mother. Jim and the crew are very supportive, and Dr. McCoy is an excellent physician."

"Oh, I don't doubt it. But becoming pregnant in the first place must have come as quite a shock. I have to admit, it was a surprise for me as well; when you were born, your father and I were told that we -- that you didn't have the genes required to be procreative. So we never educated you about it; I...suppose we should have. I'm sorry."

"There is no need to apologize. I have learned what I can from the ship's computer, and from Dr. McCoy."

There was an awkward pause, during which Spock stared at his boots. Suddenly he felt like an awkward teenager again.

"I should return to the Bridge." he said at last. 

"Of course, I'm sorry to have to have kept you. Your father is off-planet, but I'll make sure to tell him the news as soon as he returns."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and Spock: you should let us know how you and Jim and the little one are doing every so often."

"Of course."

"How long do you have?"

Spock's hands once again went to his abdomen, resting on the gentle curve of his belly. "I am at four months' gestation."

His mother made a slight shooing gesture. "Step back a little, let me see you." He complied, walking backward a few steps and turning to one side. She smiled hugely and put a hand to her chest; he could feel a flush of green creeping across his face.

"I must return to my post," he said, thoroughly flustered. "I will call again the next time the Enterprise comes into comm range."

"I look forward to it. Take care of yourself, Spock. And say hello to Jim for me."

"I shall."

"I love you."

Spock turned and gave her a rare, brief smile. Then he held up his hand, fingers spread, in a Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper, mother."

~**  ☆☆  **~

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Spock goes on an away mission, Kirk is nervous, and baby names are discussed.

'First Officer's personal log, stardate 30916.2: this past month has been relatively uneventful; life aboard the Enterprise has more or less returned to normal. As Dr. McCoy predicted, I am now able to feel the child moving and kicking slightly, which is a surreal experience. Jim seems quite enamored of it already: when we are alone, he talks to the child. I am unsure if it can hear or comprehend his words, but I do not have the heart to tell him to stop. On the other hand, his behavior in other matters regarding my pregnancy is...aggravating. I believe Mr. Scott would refer to it as 'being a mother hen'; a strange colloquialism, but somehow appropriate. If he refuses to believe that I have not suddenly become fragile, then perhaps he should speak to Dr. McCoy instead.'

~**  ◇◆◇  **~

 "Jim --"

"Spock, please, I don't wanna argue with you-"

"Then why are you doing so?"

The two walked briskly down the hallway, heading for the shuttle bay. That is, Spock was heading for the shuttle bay: Kirk was following behind him and fretting.

"Jim, I am pregnant. I am not ill, nor am I made of glass. I will not break."

"I am aware of that. I still don't want you going on this away mission; I don't want you to put yourself or the baby in danger."

"It is a purely diplomatic mission. Unless one of the ambassadors spontaneously combusts, there is no inherent danger. In addition:" Spock turned to face Kirk as they stepped into a turbolift. "I am the only qualified senior officer currently able to go on this mission. Regulation states that in this region of space, you are required to stay onboard, and as such --"

"I know what the regulations say, Spock! I..." Kirk let out a sigh. "I don't want you to get hurt. Either of you."

"I would not have volunteered for this mission if I thought there was any such danger." Spock gently pointed out.

"Yeah, I know..." the Captain trailed off and folded his arms. Spock took the opportunity to give the computer their destination; when Kirk spoke again, his voice was soft and almost hesitant. "I just...I love you. A lot."

"And I you." 

Nothing more was said for the rest of the trip. As the turbolift glided to a stop, Kirk reached for Spock's hand, gave it a gentle squeeze, and said, "Be safe." Then he put his hand on the Vulcan's growing belly. "Don't give your dad any trouble, kiddo." Then the doors opened, and after a brief goodbye, Spock stepped out of the turbolift and was gone.

 

Kirk was on edge for the rest of the day. He couldn't contact Spock, or anyone else on the away team (the planet's atmosphere disrupted communications), and he hated it. If you asked him, he would say he was fine, but the Bridge crew told a different story. He was distracted and restless; he snapped at at least one Ensign; and he paced across the Bridge for almost half an hour until Uhura told him, in no uncertain terms, to sit down before he wore a hole in the floor. For a man who could face down a Klingon Bird-of-Prey without flinching, Kirk could also be incredibly nervous when it came to the people he loved. When they received a hail from the returning away team, he went straight back to the shuttle bay, under the pretense of debriefing them on their mission (although that was partially true). Once the team was debriefed and thanked and dismissed, he and Spock stood for a moment and watched as they all dispersed. Then Kirk gently nudged his boyfriend's arm. "Wanna go to Ten-Forward? I'll buy you a glass of Tarkelian tea."

"No, Jim." Spock relaxed, seemed to sag. "I find myself more fatigued than I expected...I believe I would rather return to our quarters."

"Oh. Sure, right. Okay."

 

They walked in silence for a while. Then, suddenly, Spock spoke up. "There was one thing that Lieutenant Owens neglected to tell you about the away mission."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"There was an assassination attempt on the Romulan ambassador, shortly after we arrived."

Kirk stopped dead in his tracks. "What?!"

"The Antican delegate took offense at one of her comments, and seemed to think that the best course of action was to kill her."

"He didn't actually-?"

"No. He was armed with only a dagger, while the security officers had phasers. She was hardly scratched; and needless to say, the Antican was quickly dismissed."

"Jeez, Spock! This is exactly why I didn't want you to go on this mission!"

"But I am alive, and unharmed. And," he lifted a hand as Kirk opened his mouth to speak again. "I would prefer not to speak about it at the moment." he turned and continued to walk, and Kirk followed, shaking his head in disbelief.

~**  ☆☆  **~

 

Later that evening, Spock was laying in bed reading a data padd; Kirk was stretched out beside him.

"How 'bout Abigail?"

"Mm."

"Amelia?"

"Perhaps."

"Emily? Olivia?"

"Both are suitable names."

" _Suitable?"_  Kirk propped himself up on one elbow. "C'mon, Spock, you gotta help me out here."

"Jim..." Spock put down his data padd. "I am not due to give birth for another four months. Perhaps you could wait until then to decide our baby's future." he picked up the padd again. "Also, you have suggested only female names thusfar; it could just as well be male."

"I thought you said it was gonna be a girl?"

"I never said it was either."

"Oh." Kirk gazed in silence at the ceiling. In the background, the Enterprise's great engines thrummed. "I think it's a girl." he said eventually. 

"And how did you arrive at this conclusion?" Spock cast a sidelong glance at him.

"I dunno. I just have the feeling it's gonna be a girl."

"Your logic is truly astounding, Captain."

Kirk laughed and scooted down so that his head was just level with Spock's abdomen (on their cramped Starfleet-issue bed, this required several moments of contortions, ending with one leg halfway off the mattress and the other pulled up to his chest). He moved one hand in a circle across the Vulcan's belly, speaking in a low voice to the baby inside.

"What do you think, kid? You wanna be an 'Amelia'?" he waited, but there was no movement. "I guess not. How about 'Emily'?" this time he was answered by a fluttering kick beneath his hand; he grinned. "Oh, you like that one? What about 'Abigail'?" the baby kicked again, harder this time. Above him, Spock gave a pained grunt. 

"Jim, I'm afraid I must ask you to stop."

"I'm just suggesting names."

Spock made a face as the baby kicked him in the ribs. "You are also encouraging it to physically assault me."

"Sorry." a tiny foot jabbed at him; Kirk pressed a kiss against it. "Alright kiddo, that's enough. Quit beating up your dad." he kissed Spock's belly once more, before retreating to lay parallel beside him again. Spock wasn't much for cuddling, but he did appreciate the company. They lay quietly for some time, each thinking his own thoughts; gradually, Kirk began to doze...but just when Spock thought he was asleep, he spoke again.

"Can you tell what it's thinking?" he slurred drowsily.

"Whom?"

"Th' baby." Kirk opened his eyes and turned to look at Spock. "Betazoid moms have a..a telepathic connection with their babies in the womb...do Vulcans have something like that? I mean, you can do th' mind-meld thing..." he interrupted himself with a yawn.

Spock was thoughtful for a moment. "It had not quite occurred to me, but ...I suppose I do."

"Really?"

"Yes. It is not so much thoughts as impressions, however. It is difficult to describe...I can tell whether it is distressed, or content; most of the time, it simply sleeps. And speaking of sleep, I believe you are on-duty at 0500 tomorrow."

"Mm-hmm." Kirk was dozing again. Spock put the data padd on his bedside table and laid back down, ever-so-slightly closer to Kirk.

"Computer, lights off."

~**  ☆☆  **~


	6. Chapter 6

'First Officer's personal log, stardate 30728.3: I am beginning to feel truly pregnant. My uniform seems too small to fit over my abdomen; the child is kicking much more frequently, especially at night; and it is becoming more and more difficult to control my human emotions. During the past few days, I have found myself angered or greatly saddened by small inconveniences, and have even laughed aloud on more than one occasion. Illogically, I feel as though I am the size of a Napean whale, although Dr. McCoy assures me that I am progressing normally. It is distressing to feel such a loss of control over one's body...perhaps it will diminish with time, as the initial symptoms did.'

~**  ◇◆◇  **~

The door to Kirk and Spock's quarters opened with a *whoosh*. Kirk strode inside, humming tunelessly. 

"Knock, knock. Just me." he called.

"Hello, Jim."

"Hello, Jim."

...Wait. Two voices? Kirk spun around. Spock was the only person in sight, reclining in a chair. So who...? He walked toward the Vulcan, peering around the room. 

"Spock, are you talking to someone?" Spock pointed wordlessly to the wall across from where he sat. Kirk looked over his shoulder; Spock's mother waved to him from the viewscreen.

"Oh. Hi, Amanda!" he said with a nervous chuckle. He began to back away. "Sorry to interrupt. Just, uh, pretend I'm not here." Kirk tiptoed away to their sleeping quarters and tried to listen in as surreptitiously as possible while he changed into his sleepwear.

"...affecting my sleep."

"Speaking from experience, I'm afraid that will only get worse; a month or two before you were born, you regularly got the hiccups in the middle of the night. I didn't get a full night's sleep for weeks!"

Spock was silent; Kirk could practically see the awkward look on his face.

"...Spock, are you sure you don't want to come to Vulcan?" Amanda continued. "You'd be safer here, and you'd be with family as well."

Most of Spock's next words were muffled as Kirk struggled with his nightshirt. "...to replace me until I return, and Jim would be unable to accompany me. Furthermore, I had planned to give birth here, aboard the Enterprise."

Kirk walked back out to where Spock was sitting. "Sorry to intrude," he said, perching on the arm of the chair, "but I heard what you were just saying, ma'am. Spock will be perfectly safe here, I promise."

Spock looked at Kirk, then at his mother. "Jim is correct, mother. I am safe here; the baby and I will both be well cared-for. Dr. McCoy is an excellent physician, and the Enterprise's crew is as much of a family to me as you and father."

"I understand." the woman admitted. "But I am your mother, Spock. It's my job to worry about my child -- and grandchild."

"Of course." Spock said with a smile. Amanda smiled back. "It's nice to see you so cheerful." 

"Yes, well." Spock fidgeted, suddenly uncomfortable. "It is late; Jim and I both have Bridge duty in the morning."

"I'll let you go, then."

"Goodnight, mother."

"Goodnight, Spock. Good to see you again, Jim."

"Goodnight, ma'am."

The viewscreen switched off. Almost immediately, Spock sagged in his chair and suddenly looked like a very different person. His face was lined and oddly pale, and his usually tall, fit body was almost limp around the protrusion of his belly. He let out a shaky sigh.

"You alright?" Kirk leaned in toward him, put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am tired, Jim."

"Well, it is getting late-"

"No. I am _tired_. Deeply tired. Everything feels...wrong. I am not myself, and it frightens me. The crew treats me differently, as though I might break at a moment's notice. I can't stand it. Perhaps I should go to Vulcan, after all."

"Hey. Hey, shhh." Kirk massaged at Spock's shoulder, making small, soothing noises. "It's gonna be okay. I know you; if you go to Vulcan, you'll just worry about what's going on here. I'll do whatever it takes to help you through this, but- Spock, are you crying?"

Spock hurriedly rubbed at his eyes. "I apologize, I do not know why..." he drew a shaky breath. "I am sorry." 

"No, don't be sorry, it's okay." Kirk leaned in closer, but Spock shrugged him away.

"Please don't." the Vulcan pulled himself out of his chair, still rubbing at his eyes. "I am going to bed." he said softly.

Kirk could do nothing but stare after him.

~**  ☆☆  **~


	7. Chapter 7

~**  ◇◆◇  **~

 Spock didn't report for Bridge duty the next morning. Kirk was torn: knowing him, he probably wanted to be left alone. But on the other hand, the events of the previous night had him worried. He'd never seen Spock in such obvious distress...they'd known each other long enough that he could (usually) tell what Spock was feeling, to some extent. But actually seeing the guy cry? That had really rattled him. It was hard to believe that this was the same Spock who had programmed the infamous Kobiyashi-Maru test, the same man who had fascinated him from the moment they first met, who frustrated and enthralled and somehow charmed him with his deadpan remarks, his logic and his damn honesty. He cared for Spock at least as deeply as he cared for the Enterprise -- and anyone who knew him, knew that he would die before he let his ship come to harm.

As soon as his shift ended, Kirk went straight to Sickbay. He had to talk to someone; he needed answers, or at least advice.

"Bones, I need to talk to you." he said briskly as he turned the corner to McCoy's desk. McCoy gave him the look of someone who was clearly used to this sort of thing. 

"Hello to you, too, Captain." the doctor said mildly.

Kirk stood with his palms flat on the desk and a stormy expression. "I need help."

"Oh?" 

"Something's up with Spock."

"Well, he  _is_ pregnant, as you may have noticed."

" _Bones_."

"I'm sorry. Go on."

"This whole pregnancy thing is taking its toll on him. He's being _emotional_. I've never seen him like this, and it's starting to scare me."

Bones folded his hands on his desk. "Well, Jim, I hate to say it, but that sounds pretty normal to me. Pregnancy does have its ups and downs; maybe this is his way of showing it."

"Bones, I was talking to him last night, and he started crying. He never cries."

"Then he should do it more often. Might do him some good to let his guard down every now and then."

"But--"

"Look. I've never supervised a Vulcan pregnancy before, and the computer can only tell me so much. But I have seen my share of human pregnancies, and from that it looks as though he's doing just fine. All I can say is that it'll pass. And he's damn lucky to have someone who loves him as much as you do."

"But what can I do?" Kirk's question hung in the air, practically dripping with worry.

"You really want my advice? Go talk to him. He's the only one who can really tell you what's going on in that Vulcan brain of his."

Kirk sighed and dragged a hand through his hair. "Alright," he conceded. A nurse walked by with a tray of hyposprays; he watched blankly. "Thanks, Bones. I'm -- I'm sorry to come whining to you like this...I guess I'm officially one of those neurotic dads-to-be, now."

"No apology necessary, Jim. You certainly wouldn't be the first." Bones said with a grin. He nodded at the door. "Now get outta here and go find 'im."

~**   ☆☆  **~

 Kirk stalked through the halls with McCoy's words ringing in his ears.

"'Normal', my ass. There's nothing normal about this whole damn situation."

 _You're Captain of the Enterprise, Jim,_  the voice at the back of his mind pointed out.  _You're not exactly well-acquainted with normal._

 

Stopping in front of their quarters, Kirk took a deep breath. He pressed the door button, but was answered with only a squawk from the computer. He rang the buzzer instead...nothing.

"Computer, override door lock, authorization Kirk-alpha-one." a chirp from the computer; the door slid open. He stepped inside. The room was dark, and the smell of Vulcan inscense hung on the air, prickling in his nostrils and conjuring images of cold desert nights.

"Hello?"

A stirring; the crisp rustle of fabric. "Jim?"

Kirk followed the voice back to their sleeping quarters. There he found Spock, sitting cross-legged (or as close to it as he could manage) at the foot of the bed, illuminated by a single candle. His eyes were closed, but they opened as Kirk approached. "Hello." he said simply. 

"Hey." Kirk knelt down beside him. "You didn't report for Bridge duty this morning. I, uh...just wanted to check on you. I mean, after last night..."

Spock avoided Kirk's gaze; even in the dim candlelight, he could see a flush of green on the Vulcan's face. "I would prefer not to speak of it." his voice was tense, but there was no heat in his words.

"Okay. That's fine." Kirk tried not to sound too relieved; the proverbial elephant in the room was still there, even though they'd both acknowledged it. He reached out to lay a hand on Spock's knee, then thought better of it: the guy needed his space, especially now. "Are -- are you okay, though? Is there anything I can do?" God, he sounded like an awkward Cadet...but Spock smiled, just a little.

"You are already doing more than enough, Jim," he replied. "I apologize if my recent behavior has alarmed you. It has been disconcerting for me, as well; that is why I did not report for duty today. I thought perhaps it would be wiser to meditate and regain control of my emotions, to avoid another...outburst." he turned to look at Kirk. "Thank you for 'checking on' me. I truly appreciate your diligence. But for now, I would prefer to be alone." Spock lifted his hand toward Kirk, index and middle fingers extended together. Kirk smiled as he did the same, touching Spock's hand to his own.

"Let me know if you need anything," he said softly. He stood up and left as quietly as he could, leaving Spock to his meditation.

~**  ☆☆  **~

 Spock remained in his quarters for almost the entire day. Kirk spent his day wandering the Enterprise, trying to give Spock the space he needed. When he finally returned to his quarters at 0100, however, he was surprised to find that the Vulcan was no longer there. The candle had been extinguished and the bed made, although the room still smelled of inscense. His first instinct was to look for Spock, but he resisted it and instead climbed into bed. He was just dozing off- or perhaps he'd already been asleep- when he heard the door swish open and footsteps pad across the floor. After a few moments of rustling, a familiar, lanky form slid into bed next to him. He turned over. 

"Where've you been?" he slurred drowsily.

"I was in Stellar Cartography," Spock answered. With a smile, Kirk noted that he already sounded more like himself. "It helps to clear my mind," the Vulcan continued. "The stars can have a surprisingly calming influence on one's thoughts."

"Mm."

They were quiet for a minute or two before Spock spoke again. "...Thank you."

"Fer what?" Kirk peeled his eyes open and tried to focus them.

"For everything. During the past three months, you have been extraordinarily sedulous in caring for me. You have...helped me stay sane."

"Well of course." said Kirk, nestling closer to Spock and draping a cautious arm across him. "You're my T'hy'la; I had to do _something_."

"And I am very grateful." Kirk's hand had migrated down to Spock's belly; the Vulcan moved his own hand down to join it.

"Goodnight, Jim."

~**  ★★★  **~


	8. Chapter 8

'First Officer's personal log, stardate 30274.5: with only two months of pregnancy remaining, I am increasingly eager to "get it over with". The size and weight of my abdomen is interfering with my duties as First Officer, and the emotional volatility, though easier to control, forces me to be constantly on-guard. Though I am still anxious about the upcoming labor and birth, I am also eager for it to occur.'

~**  ◇◆◇  **~

 "Spock, are you ready to go?" called Kirk, buttoning up his dress uniform. "They're gonna leave without us." after giving the hem one final tug to straighten it, he headed to their sleeping quarters, where Spock was getting dressed. He knocked on the doorframe. "Hey. You ready?"

Spock looked up. "Do I look as though I am ready?" he asked with thinly-veiled annoyance. The round bulge of his belly protruded from beneath his dress uniform, which he was trying very hard to button.

"I guess not. D'you need help?"

"No. Thank you." instead, he continued to struggle; a Vulcan curse slipped through his teeth as he yanked at the offending garment.

"Here, let me --" the Captain stood in front of Spock and gently swatted his hands away, before opening the uniform, re-positioning it, and buttoning it up again. "There." it was snug but secure, covering just over half of the man's belly. Spock looked down at it as though it had insulted him.

"I look absurd."

"Pfft, no you don't." Kirk said with a gentle scoff. "You look pregnant." he draped his arms around the disgruntled Vulcan's neck, and brought their foreheads together.

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes. You look pregnant because you  _are_  pregnant, and there's nothing wrong with that. It's great. Absurd would be like, I dunno, wearing your pajamas on the Bridge."

"But I would never --"

"Exactly." Kirk released his hold on Spock and started for the door. "People will understand, I promise. And if anyone tries to give you trouble for it, they'll have to get through me first. But we'd better get going, or the crew might actually leave without us."

 

 ~**  ☆☆  **~

 

An hour later, Kirk, Spock, Uhura, Scotty, and Chekov stepped off the transport in San Francisco. Kirk tipped his head back, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Ahh, it's good to be back on Earth." he sighed.

"Indeed." Spock said dubiously, holding out his hand and looking up to the sky; a light rain was beginning to fall. A group of solemn-looking Tellerites in long black robes filed past them, headed for the Federation Council building. One of them gave Spock a long, disdainful look, which he returned with a cold stare.

"I think that's our group," said Kirk. "Let's go." They followed the Tellerites (Spock walked as far from them as possible) until they reached the great stone steps of the Council. Scotty went up first; Chekov followed, chatting amiably with Sulu; Uhura went next; Kirk darted up the stairs, while Spock climbed them one at a time. He was the last one to reach the top, puffing and panting, and had to sit down for several minutes to catch his breath while the others went on to the council chamber. Kirk sat with him, saying nothing, and they watched as groups of humans and aliens hurried about their business. A trio of Grazerites entered the building, shaking off the rain; a lone Andorian shuffled by, clutching an armful of papers and muttering to herself; a group of Bolians, laughing uproariously, nearly ran into them. At last Spock stood up (with some help from Kirk), and the two of them walked to the chamber.

The Council Chamber was full to the brim with ambassadors and delegates of every species; the sounds of many conversations filled the air and rose to the high, vaulted ceiling, where they mixed to form a rumbling sussurus that seemed to take up the whole room. Kirk and Spock took their seats beside the others just as the President appeared to bring the meeting to order. 

"Welcome, everyone." he said, his voice ringing across the chamber. "Today's session has been called to address a petition by the Selay homeworld to join the Federation."

"Oh boy," whispered Kirk. "This is gonna take a while." Uhura silenced him with a glare. Beside him, Spock stroked his belly absentmindedly, and wondered why he was nervous.

~**  ☆☆  **~

 

 The meeting went on...and on...and on. Incidents were cited, witnesses were called, votes were made for and against various points. When a recess was finally given at 1100 hours- four hours after the meeting began- people streamed out of the room like a tidal wave, anxious to stretch their legs. Scotty, Uhura, Chekov, Kirk, and Sulu went straight to the food court; Spock stayed behind and simply walked, up and down the long gray halls. Kirk returned to find him sitting on a window seat, looking down at his belly with his hand splayed across its surface. As Kirk got closer, he realized that Spock was...talking to it? That was unusual: Spock rarely talked to the baby, especially in public...

"Having an interesting conversation?" Kirk asked, leaning on the wall beside him. Spock looked decidedly sheepish.

"The child has been extremely active throughout the meeting," he explained. "I have found that speaking to it can be an effective method for calming it."

"If you're uncomfortable, you can always go back to the Enterprise," offered Kirk. "No one'll hold it against you."

Spock shook his head. "I will be fine; I enjoy spending time on Earth. Granted, there is some discomfort, but it is nothing out of the ordinary."

"Fair enough. Offer still stands, though." 

A computerized voice, slightly muffled beneath the sound of the crowds, announced that it was time to return to the chamber. Kirk helped Spock to his feet, and they headed back inside.

~**  ☆☆  **~

 

As the day wore on, Spock gradually became more restless and distracted. He fidgeted, and frequently winced as the baby kicked and punched and spun (while trying to get comfortable, he bumped into a Bzzit Khaht ambassador, who glared at him for the rest of the afternoon).

By 1830 hours, a decision had still not been made, and even the President was looking fatigued. Finally, after a particularly long-winded speech from a Bolian describing why the petition should not be accepted, he rapped his gavel on the podium twice and announced, "This session is now adjourned; we will continue tomorrow morning, at the same time." The council chamber was empty within moments. The Enterprise's crew were the last to leave, yawning and stretching their stiff legs. 

"That was a whole lott'a nothin'." Scotty complained. "Yeh'd think a whole room of people like that'd be able to make  _some_ kinda decision."

"I don't know about the rest of you, but all I want now is some dinner," said Uhura.

"Who cares about dinner? I'm goin' straight to bed," said Kirk. "What about you, Spock?" he looked around. "Spock...?"

"Captain --" Uhura pointed behind them: Spock was standing several paces back, one hand on the wall and the other on his belly, looking vaguely concerned. Kirk trotted back to him.

"Spock, are you okay?"

It took the Vulcan a few seconds to answer, and when he did, his words were halting. "I am..unsure. I believe I am experiencing contractions."

 

 ~**  ◇◆◇  **~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in the next chapter...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Continued from the previous chapter)

 

The color drained from Kirk's face. "Just now..?"

"No...it has been nearly two hours; they are approximately thirty minutes apart."

"And you didn't say anything??"

"I did not wish to alarm you."

"Yeah, well, too late. Let's get you back to the ship; are you okay to walk?"

"I believe so."

Kirk put a protective hand on Spock's back as they went to rejoin the others. 

"Is everything alright, sir?" asked Sulu. 

"Spock's having contractions," said Kirk briskly. "We need to get back to the transport, fast."

The group hurried out of the Council building (the stairs were a challenge) and made their way through the busy streets to the transport dock; they arrived just in time to watch the big, ponderous ship un-dock and sail away. Kirk swore ardently. "Uhura, is the Enterprise within comm range?"

"I don't think so, sir."

He swore again before turning to Spock. "How're you doing?" 

"I am well enough, all things considered. Waiting for the next ship will not harm me."

"And if I know transport ships," added Scotty, "they run a tight schedule. You shouldn't hafta wait more'n a few minutes, Commander."

 

Sure enough, the crew had only been waiting fifteen minutes when another transport ship flew in, thruster engines humming, and docked with a heavy CLUNK. The doors hissed open, and a flood of passengers came boiling out onto the dock. Humans and Vulcans, Anticans and Andorians scattered in all directions and flowed around the little group like a river. When the crowd finally dissipated, they made their way inside. The transport ship was smaller inside than it looked, and felt a little claustrophobic once they had all squeezed themselves into seats. More passengers trickled in until every seat was filled; then the huge doors sealed shut, and they were off. Kirk kept a hand on Spock's knee the whole time, unsure if he was trying to comfort the Vulcan, or himself.

It seemed like hours before they could see the Enterprise through the windows. When the transport briefly docked at a shuttle bay, they hurried out; Kirk pressed his comm badge the moment his feet touched the floor. "Kirk to Sickbay."

"Dr. McCoy here. Welcome back, Captain."

"No time for pleasantries, Bones. We've got a medical emergency here."

"Understood. I'll beam you to --"

"No, it's Spock. We're on our way."

~**  ☆☆  **~

 

 A few minutes later, Spock was laying on a biobed, his belly a bizarre dome in the middle of his lanky body. Bones was standing over him, running a tricorder across him while Kirk hovered nearby. Finally, he put the tricorder down with a "hm" and began to prepare a hypospray.

"So what's the prognosis?" asked the nervous Captain.

"The baby is healthy, and so are you," Bones said, looking down at his patient. "And you're not goin' back to that council tomorrow."

"So..the baby's coming?" Kirk's voice was tense.

"Yep. In about two months, give or take a week."

"What?"

"I am not in labor?" Spock propped himself up on his elbows. 

"Nope, but I don't blame you for being jumpy. These are what you might call 'practice' contractions; they're very normal in the third trimester, and they're actually a good sign. Means everything's working as it should." he injected the hypospray at the crook of Spock's neck. "But just to be on the safe side, I've given you something to stop 'em from getting worse."

The Vulcan laid down again, and shut his eyes with a sigh. "I am not sure whether to be relieved, or frustrated."

"If I were you, I'd be relieved: the baby might not be going anywhere, but neither are you. You're to stay on-board tomorrow; I don't want you to spend another day stressing yourself out at that council. Doctor's orders."

Kirk nudged his arm. "Lucky," he whispered. Spock opened one eye to glare at him.

"This'll be over sooner than you think, Commander," Bones pointed out. "Two months can go by pretty quick."

"Not quickly enough," Spock complained, sitting up with difficulty. He climbed off of the biobed and began to follow Kirk to the door. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Call me if anything else comes up," Bones said, as the door slid shut.

 

Kirk and Spock stood for a moment outside of Sickbay, as the events of the day caught up with them. "Well. That was exciting," said Kirk; his voice was cheerful, but in a slightly brittle way. "I dunno about you, but I'm starving. Wanna go to Ten-Forward and get some dinner?

Spock was already walking to the turbolift, and Kirk thought as he watched that he had never seen him look quite so tired. "No." said Spock. "I am going to bed."

~**  ☆☆  **~

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big day's coming up in the next chapter; thanks to those of you who have stuck around!

'First Officer's personal log, stardate 30396.1: I am now eight months pregnant. My duties aboard the ship have been greatly reduced, as I tire easily and the child's size makes movement difficult. I am seeing Dr. McCoy every two weeks, instead of every month; he still advises that I travel to Vulcan to give birth, although I have made my preferences clear. I believe he thinks it would be a more relaxing environment, as does my mother. I am not sure how to convince them otherwise.'

~**  ◇◆◇  **~

Spock was tired. This should not have been surprising -- he could hardly remember a day in the last five months that he hadn't been tired. But this was different. He was tired in his very bones; between the insomnia, sore muscles, and fighting to keep his emotions in check, it was a wonder that he could work at all. He still felt enormous, but slightly less so since the baby had dropped, turning his belly from an awkward globe into a teardrop shape. At least now it wasn't bumping into things. Kirk, of course, was still incredibly supportive, but he was finding, more and more, that he simply wanted to be by himself. There was great comfort in being alone with his thoughts, although they were no longer entirely his own. He had discovered that with some concentration, he could almost join his mind with the baby's; the sense of utter peace and contentment he found there had eased many a sleepless night. But some nights, even that didn't help.

~**  ☆☆  **~

click...

 

click...

 

click...

 

click...

 

Kirk put his pillow over his head and tried to go back to sleep. He'd have to talk to Engineering tomorrow about that noise.

 

...click.

 

...Dammit. Why did he have to be such a light sleeper? He pulled the pillow off his head and turned over. "Spock, please tell me I'm not the only one hearing that."

 

...click.

 

"Spock?" he reached out to where the Vulcan's shoulder should have been, but the space was empty. He sat up. "Where are you?"

"I am here," came a voice from the next room. Kirk climbed out of bed and shuffled toward it, shivering a little in the chilly air. The lights were on, just barely enough to see by. Spock was seated at the small glass table, facing away from Kirk; in front of him was a stone platform the size of his hand, which supported a tangle of matchstick-sized metal rods. He pulled one rod from the pile, stared thoughtfully at it for a moment, then replaced it with a *click*. The area around it re-formed itself into a prism shape with a soft whooshing sound. Kirk walked up and placed his hands on Spock's shoulders. 

"Can't sleep, huh?"

"No."

"Mm. What'cha playing?"

Spock removed another rod from the pile. "Kal-toh," he said simply. He put it back, this time with no visible change.

"It's 0300," said Kirk. "You should at least try to get some rest." 

Spock shook his head. "That is why I am out here. The baby seems to think that since it is awake, I should also be awake. I was kicked in the ribs almost constantly from --" he gasped and dropped the rod he was holding; the entire structure collapsed with a jingling crash. His hands flew to his belly.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I believe it has turned." 

"Turned...?"

Spock pressed gently at the base of his abdomen; it pushed back. "Its head is now angled down..." he shifted uncomfortably. "...and pressing very hard against my pelvis."

"You're really in the home stretch, now." Kirk grinned. "Just a few more weeks." he reached down and brushed his fingers across the Vulcan's belly, addressing the baby in a low voice. "Can't wait to meet you, kiddo." Then Kirk stood up, stretched, and pulled up a chair. "I'll have to get up in two hours, anyway," he explained. "So I might as well keep you company till then. And I guess we'd better get used to being awake at odd hours." 

Spock's eyes softened as he gathered the Kal-toh rods back onto the base. Kirk watched, torn between skepticism and interest. Interest quickly gained the upper hand.

"How d'you play Kal-toh, anyway?" 

 "It takes many years to master, Jim," Spock warned. "Even I am considered a novice, by many standards."

"So? I didn't say I wanted to master the game, Spock; I just wanna know how to play." he picked up a single rod and turned it over in his hands. "It's kinda like chess, isn't it?"

Spock took the rod from Kirk's hands and placed it with the others. "Chess is a children's game, compared to Kal-toh. But I can attempt to teach you the basics of the game, if you wish to learn."

~**  ◇◆◇  **~

By the time Kirk's alarm trilled at 0500, he had made almost one-quarter of a sphere (Spock insisted that it was just beginner's luck), collapsed the whole thing multiple times, and lost at least three rods. It was the first time in five months that he and Spock had really been able to spend time together. He hadn't realized just how much he missed it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is a little hectic, so this chapter is going to be in two seperate parts.

'First Officer's personal log, stardate 30184.2: there are now only twelve days remaining until my due-date; my impatience is growing with each day that passes. I am seeing Dr. McCoy each week to prepare for the birth, and I have been relieved of all duties. Jim and I have recently purchased a cot for the child during a visit to a Bolian colony near Earth, and my mother has given us a set of baby clothes...all we can do now is wait.

 

~**  ◇◆◇  **~

"Captain on the Bridge."

Kirk stopped a few paces from the door and looked around. "Has Spock been in here?"

"The last time I saw him, he was going to Engineering," offered Uhura. "Why?"

Kirk made an exasperated sound. "He's not wearing his comm badge. I've been trying to track him down for half an hour now."

The door swished open. "Found him, sir," said Uhura: Spock was standing in the doorway, clutching a handful of data padds and looking rather orderly in spite of his burgeoning belly.

"There you are." said Kirk, turning to face him. "What happened to 'relieved of duty'?"

"One can only be still for so long." there wasn't an ounce of embarrassment in Spock's voice. "I have done nothing strenuous, Jim; I have been in Engineering, assisting Mr. Scott with realigning the plasma injectors."

Kirk frowned at him and gently extracted the data padds from his grasp. "Strenuous or not, I think you've done enough for today. You're supposed to be resting, remember?" Spock's expression was somewhere between annoyed and disappointed; the Captain sighed. "I'm sorry, Spock, I don't like it any more than you do. But those are Bones' orders, and he technically outranks us both. Why don't you go and try to get some rest. I'll check up on you in a little while." he lifted his hand toward Spock's, middle and index fingers extended together, but Spock pulled away.

"Yes sir," said Spock coldly. He turned and exited the Bridge, leaving a bewildered Kirk staring after him. Uhura shook her head. "If he doesn't have that baby soon, it's going to drive him crazy."

"It's gonna drive both of us crazy," sighed Kirk, dragging his fingers through his already-messy hair. "A watched pot never boils, I guess...I've been trying to leave him alone, but I'm worried about him...I don't even know what I'm doing."

"You're doing the right thing, Captain. Nobody knows exactly what to do when they become a parent."

Kirk groaned.

~**  ☆☆  **~

 Meanwhile, in their quarters, Spock was pacing. He had tried to rest, but that had lasted all of fifteen minutes. His tiredness had given way to a restless energy that seemed to come from nowhere; this should have been refreshing, but instead it made him nervous. He had already rearranged the outer room, and made the bed twice, and he still had too much energy. And to make matters worse, the baby had spent the day stretching and wiggling. He felt bruised in places that should never be bruised. Wandering into their sleeping quarters for the umpteenth time, he traced his fingers along the rim of the baby's cot. It was truly a work of art, carved from cobalt-blue Bolian cedar and sturdy as the hull of a starship. And it would soon be occupied. Spock sat down heavily on the bed. A toy _sehlat_ smiled up at him from beside the cot (a gift from his mother; it had once been his). He picked it up, after several awkward attempts, and laid back on the bed with it, absently stroking its frayed ears until sleep overtook him.

~**  ☆☆  **~

A few hours passed. Everything was calm -- or at least as calm as life aboard a starship could be. Kirk bustled around the ship, immersing himself in the work of being a Captain, and trying to keep from thinking about Spock. He went to Engineering (where Spock had apparently been all morning, according to Scotty), to the cargo bays and shuttle bays, to Stellar Cartography, and just about everywhere in between. He walked until his feet were sore. He ended up in Ten-Forward just as he thought they might give way completely; but no sooner had he sat down with a cup of Tarkelian tea, than his comm badge chirped.

"Spock to Captain Kirk."

"Spock? What's up?" there was something in Spock's voice, something he had only heard once before: it was fear. His heart seemed to drop into his stomach.

"I..I require your presence," Spock said, with an odd, pained formality. 

"Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Our quarters. Hurry." the comm line went silent. Kirk jumped from his seat as though shocked and sprinted from the room, his tea completely forgotten. He ran through the halls to his quarters- screw propriety, this was it: He was going to be a dad! On the way, he passed Chekov and Sulu; neither man said a word, but moved quickly out of his way. The hallways seemed endless, but at last he arrived at their quarters. He fairly skidded to a halt, and had to lean against the wall to catch his breath before going inside. "Spock, I'm here." he didn't even wait for an answer before following his instinct into their sleeping quarters; sure enough, there was Spock, sitting stiff and cross-legged on the bed. The Vulcan's eyes were closed in meditation, and he had changed from his uniform into a loose-fitting tunic and pants. Kirk crept up and placed a hand on his knee. Spock startled, and his eyes flew open.

"Jim," he said, once his eyes focused. In an unusual display of emotion, the Vulcan sagged sideways into Kirk, burying his face in his shoulder. 

"Hey, it's okay, I gotcha." Kirk instinctively put his arms around Spock and began rubbing circles into his back. "How far apart are they?"

Spock breathed deeply into Kirk's uniform, as though something about it could give him sustenance. "Approximately six minutes...there is relatively little pain as of yet; it is mostly uncomfortable."

"Six minutes? How long has this been going on?"

"Since an hour or so after you...confronted me."

Kirk wanted to yell at him, or at least tell him off for being so goddamn stubborn. But that would do nothing, especially now. What Spock really needed right now was support; the rest could come later. "Okay," he said instead. "What can I do? D'you need anything, d'you wanna go to Sickbay?"

Spock shook his head. "No. I wish to remain here. It may be several hours yet before the child is born."

"Okay. I'll be right here." Spock suddenly hissed through his teeth and grasped at Kirk's sleeve. "Contraction?" he nodded. It lasted barely a minute before he released his grip and sagged backward, breathing hard. Kirk gingerly brushed a loose strand of hair away from his face. "As soon as things really get moving, I'm gonna call Bones, okay?" Spock nodded again, and Kirk pressed a kiss to his temple. "You're doing great."

 

~**  ☆☆  **~


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thanks for reading~

(continued from the previous chapter)

Kirk had half-expected labor to be more...well, dramatic. But then again, this was Spock: he spent most of his labor meditating, or pacing around the room. But as the time between contractions shrank, his calm veneer began to crack. He got more vocal, reached out to Kirk more often...and then he fell apart completely.

Spock was sitting on the bed, trying to meditate, when he suddenly let out a yell (Kirk nearly jumped out of his skin) and bent almost double around his belly, his breathing harsh. "It _hurts,_ " he gasped.

Kirk rubbed his shoulder. "I know. Just keep breathing through it, you're doing great-"

"I can't -- the pain is too great, I cannot control it --"

"Then don't try to! You don't have to fight it, Spock; you're having a baby, of course it's gonna hurt!"

Spock groaned and leaned back with his palms face-down on the bed. A dark stain spread down the inseam of his pants.

"Shit. Spock, your water broke." he stumbled off the bed; this was suddenly very, very real. "I'm gonna call Bones." he had barely left the room, however, before Spock let out another yell.

"Jim. _Jim_!" Kirk sprinted back into the room. Spock's eyes were wide, staring at nothing, his hands clutching the sheets with a white-knuckle grip, and Kirk realized with a jolt exactly what was going on: this was it. The baby was coming, with or without Bones. His mind went into autopilot, and he quickly helped Spock out of his sodden pants as the contraction ebbed. Then another one hit, and Spock hissed through his teeth. "I need to push," he groaned. 

"Already? Are you sure?" but Spock was already pushing, bent forward over his belly with his face flushed green. Kirk had never felt so helpless before, and he hated it. He was a Starfleet captain, dammit, he was supposed to be calm and collected; and yet here was Spock, his boyfriend, having his baby, and he was scared out of his mind. He slipped back into autopilot mode and placed a hand on each of the Vulcan's legs, giving encouragement and making what he hoped were soothing noises. Spock bore down again as the next contraction came; glancing between his legs, he saw a sliver of the baby's head emerge at Spock's opening, before sliding back when the contraction ended.

"I see it, you're almost there!"

Spock took a few gasping breaths before pushing again. Grass-green blood seeped onto the bed; the baby's head reappeared and stayed put, stretching the birth canal around it. The Vulcan growled, low and almost feral. He gave another, weaker push, sliding the baby's head out just a little further; then his head lolled back to stare at the ceiling. "Jim..."

"I know you're tired; you're almost there." Kirk glanced down between Spock's legs again: the sliver of the baby's head was now a circle, covered with dark, wet hair. "The head's right there, Spock. Just a couple more pushes and it'll be out." Spock lifted his head to look at Kirk and nodded acknowledgement, but said nothing. He was a fairly quiet man to begin with, but labor seemed to have made him almost speechless. He shut his eyes and bore down hard; with a grunt, the baby's head slid out. "That's it!" Kirk grinned. "The head is out, look --" he guided Spock's hand down to brush against it, and a smile flashed across the Vulcan's face. "You ready to meet our baby?" Spock's only answer was a deep groan as he put his chin to his chest and pushed; he whimpered softly as little body turned and the shoulders began to emerge. Then he took a deep breath and put all his remaining strength into one last push. The shoulders slipped free, then two tiny arms, then a torso and legs and suddenly Kirk was holding his baby,  _their_  baby, and time seemed to stop. Spock let out an exhausted sigh and let himself sag backward onto the bed. Kirk gingerly cleared the baby's nose and mouth with his finger; its tiny face wrinkled with annoyance, and it opened its mouth and wailed. Kirk laughed. "Hey kiddo. Nice to meet you too." he looked up at his boyfriend, who was still motionless save for his heaving chest. "Spock, it's a girl! She's got your ears."

Spock slowly propped himself up on his elbows. "You were correct" he croaked.

"Holy shit, I was." the baby let out a more forceful cry, making him jump. "Okay, okay, I get it." he transferred her into Spock's waiting arms. "She's perfect, Spock," the Captain said softly.

"Perfection is a relative term, Jim," Spock pointed out, tracing his daughter's face with one long finger. "But in this case, I must agree." with a jolt, Kirk noticed that there were tears in Spock's eyes.

He smiled fondly. Here was Spock, First Officer of the Enterprise, brought to tears by a baby. Both he and the baby were messy with green blood and birth fluids, but Kirk was pretty sure it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He pressed his comm badge.

"Kirk to Sickbay."

"McCoy here." said a gruff voice on the other end.

"Bones, could you come to my quarters, please?"

"I suppose I can; why, is everything alright?"

Kirk grinned. "It is now."

~**  ★★★  **~ 

 


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAUTION: FLUFF AHEAD

"May I have your attention, please." Chekov's voice rang from the comm system, pronouncing each word with determination. "I am pleased to announce that as of 1900 hours today, Commander Spock and Captain Kirk are now the parents of a healthy six-pound baby girl. Father and baby are doing fine, but he has requested no visitors for the time being. Thank you for your time."

Scotty, Uhura, and Sulu cheered from their table in Ten-Forward. Scotty, being Scotty, ordered glasses of Romulan ale for all three of them and proposed a toast "To Mister Spock". Once they had all downed their ale, he leaned forward, elbows on the table, and looked around. "So," he said with a gleam in his eye. "Who won, then?"

Sulu shook his head. "I bet on stardate 30186.4...Pavel was betting on 30927.6."

"Looks like you owe me twenty credits between the two of yeh then, lad." the Engineer grinned. He turned to Uhura, who practically radiated smugness. "An' you, miss?"

"I'm afraid you're only getting ten of those credits;" she smiled. "my wager was for today, 1300 hours." she held out a hand toward the surprised Engineer. "You're not the only one on this ship who knows how to place bets, Mr. Scott."

~**  ◇◆◇  **~

(Several days later)

The doorbell buzzed raucously, disrupting the peace of the Captain's quarters. Spock had been dozing on the bed with the baby asleep on his chest; he jerked awake and made to stand up, but was stopped by Kirk bustling past. "I got it, you stay put," said the Captain.

"Jim, I am perfectly capable of answering the door."

"Yeah, and you also gave birth less than a week ago," Kirk said over his shoulder. "Like it it or not, you're still recovering."

Spock shook his head in annoyance as he sat up and transferred the baby to his arms. She woke and began to fuss, and he rocked her awkwardly, whispering little nonsense words. Muffled voices drifted in from the next room; he was about to get up and investigate when Kirk peeked around the corner.

"Some of the crew stopped by," he said quietly. "D'you think you're up for coming out to see 'em?"

After a moment of consideration, Spock nodded. "I believe so." he pulled himself up from the bed, wincing a little as his sore muscles reminded him of exactly what he'd put them through. Kirk was at his side in a moment, and kept pace with him as he shuffled into the main room.

In the middle of the room stood Bones, Scotty, Uhura, Chekov, and Sulu. Each held a brightly-wrapped package of some sort, and they were all chatting amongst themselves. They turned with a chorus of "Surprise!" as the couple approached. Spock looked to Kirk, exasperated. 

"Jim, I --"

"C'mon, Spock, they've been planning this for weeks; it's only for a little while," Kirk said with a smile.

Spock sighed. "Very well."

 

Several minutes later, they had all settled in the main room. Kirk and Spock were seated at the table; Uhura and Bones leaned against it; Scotty sat at one end of the couch, and Sulu at the other, with Chekov perched crosswise on his lap. Spock was unwrapping the last of the packages they had brought, while simultaneously stealing nervous glances at Scotty, who was holding the baby. 

"She's alright, Mister Spock." said Scotty. "I've got a nephew at home, I'm no stranger to little ones," he looked down at the baby, who peered blearily up at him. "You're gonna be a lovely young lady someday, lass," he smiled.

Spock tore the last of the paper from the package, and lifted its contents up for inspection. "It is...a stuffed model of the Enterprise." Chekov smiled bashfully from the couch.

"It vas my idea, but --"

Sulu silenced him with a playful slap on the arm. "It was a good idea, Pavel. Don't worry about it." Chekov turned decidedly pink.

"It is very nice, thank you. Both of you." ("See?" hissed Sulu to Chekov.) Spock set it down on the table among the other presents, and Uhura picked it up and began turning it over in her hands. Next, Bones handed him a package wrapped in plain brown paper. "Figured I'd give you something practical," he explained. He watched for a few moments as Spock meticulously unwrapped it before rolling his eyes. "Dammit, man, you don't hafta dissect it. Just tear it open, that's what it's for!"

Spock arched an eyebrow. Without breaking eye contact, he delibirately pulled upward on one strip of paper with a long, exaggerated 'R-R-R-I-I-P-P'. Bones threw up his hands. "Oh, fer god's sake." A laugh went around the room.

"Well, you did tell him, Bones," Uhura giggled. Bones glared at her. Spock, meanwhile, had finished unwrapping the package, which turned out to be cloth diapers. He nodded his thanks to Bones. Suddenly the baby, who had been fussing slightly, broke into a piercing wail. The Vulcan focused his attention on her as though a switch had been thrown; he stood up and made a beeline for Scotty, who was already holding the baby out to him.

"I'm sorry, Commander," the Engineer said sheepishly. "Guess she doesn't like me much, after all."

Spock took her in his arms and began to rock her slowly. "She is only a newborn, Mr. Scott. She neither likes nor dislikes you; she simply does not recognize you." the baby began to calm, her wail dwindling into cranky whimpering.

"Has she got a name yet?"

"Samantha."

"Samantha Kirk...I like it, it's got a good ring to it."

Spock didn't answer. He was mesmerized: looking down at his daughter, watching intently as her tiny hands grabbed at the air. Scotty smiled and wandered away.

 

It would be nearly two hours before the group finally left. They lingered and chatted, making their way toward the door, but at last everybody had said their goodbyes and congratulations, and the place was empty, save for Kirk and Spock and little Samantha. Kirk turned and surveyed the room. It was a mess, but that could wait until later...for now, he just wanted to savor the quiet. Spock had stretched out on the couch, Samantha in his arms, and both of them were fast asleep. He smiled. He probably ought to wake the guy up, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he took a blanket from the bed and draped it over Spock's legs, before tucking himself into the end of the couch with a data padd to catch up on some work. He could get used to this whole 'domestic' thing.

~**  ☆☆☆  **~


End file.
